


The One With Sex Then Love

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cam Boy AU, Confessions, Consent, Dirty Talk, Eventual Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Dating, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rimming, boys being dumb, feelings complicate the matter, mention of sawamura x kita, safe sex, switch hinata, switch terushisma, without dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Shouyou never intended to fall for his fellow cam-boy, Terushima Yuuji, but feelings don't always follow "the rules".*Yuuji believes he's shit at relationships, so being a cam-boy satisfies his sexual needs while keeping him at a safe distance from his partners. Until Shouyou, of course.*As their bodies join for the viewing pleasure of their audience, Shouyou and Yuuji's feelings for each other grow within the depths of their hearts. It's only a matter of time before something not meant to be seen rises to the surface.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **Social Media AU / Fake Dating ******
> 
> **  
> **Author's Note: Please respect the rating. If you are under 18, this fic is not for your eyes.**  
> **

“Ah! Ah there, Terushima-san!” Hinata cries out, his head tipping back, sweat rolling down the side of his neck. Yuuji leans in to capture it with his tongue, eliciting another shiver from the man bouncing in his lap. His sharp, bright eyes stare into the camera pointed at them, his mouth curling into a smug smile when he catches a glimpse of the insert viewer showing his cock pistoning in and out of Hinata’s tight hole. 

He grabs handfuls of ass, spreading Hinata’s cheeks further apart, the sight that much more lewd. “Such a pretty hole, don’t you think guys?” A flurry of text races up the chat room feed. “Tight, wet, and takes cock so well. Don’t you, Hinata-kun?”

“Yes!” Hinata squeals, his fingernails digging into Yuuji’s back. His face is over his shoulder, his body strung just tight enough to stay in place while he’s plowed into. 

“Gonna make you come, Hinata-kun, come from my cock,” Yuuji grunts. 

“In your dreams… you’ll come before me,” Hinata challenges forgetting they were playing this more sub/dom.

Yuuji just rolls with it, gripping the hips in his hands harder and clicks his tongue, slides it up the shell of Hinata’s ear and looks back at the camera. “Such a little brat, right, guys? Maybe I shouldn’t let him come at all, what do you think?” 

Hinata whimpers—actually fucking whimpers—and it makes Yuuji’s cock that much firmer. He fucks up harder, his brow furrowing with the effort and though his legs may be burning, he’ll be damned if he gives up first. “Yeah, they like that idea,” he says, eyes darting across the screen to take in the volley of text agreeing with his threat. “Oh my, they think you need to be taught a lesson, what do you think about that?”

Another whimper slips out of Hinata’s lips and he grips the back of Yuuji’s neck hard. His head shakes side to side, another groan tearing from his chest when Yuuji angles him  _ just so _ and nails his prostate dead on. “Gah! No fair, Terushima-san!” 

Yuuji grabs a handful of his hair, tugging to expose his throat and nips the flesh. “You’re the one who misbehaved. Beg pretty for me—for  _ them— _ and I just might let you come.” 

Hinata curses through gritted teeth. Yuuji feels him clench, trying to make his channel tighter in an effort to make him come, but he’s practiced longevity and a cheap trick like that won’t work. Plus, he’s moving so fast, Hinata can’t hold it for long and the muscles within slacken, making the slide of Yuuji’s cock easier, allowing him to plunge deeper and hit him in that spot once more. 

“Fine! Please! Please let me come!” 

“Nope, need more and I think  _ they  _ need to see your eyes. They are the windows to your soul, after all,” Yuuji says. It takes little effort for his strong arms to lift Hinata off his lap, his cock exiting with a wet, slick pop making Hinata whine at the loss. Planting him on his feet, Yuuji turns his body around, flinging some of the accumulated precum from the tip of Hinata’s cock. 

That must have been a good shot, he thinks, guiding Hinata where he wants. “There we go,” he grunts, pulling that plump, fuckable ass back down onto his cock and sighs, quiet but relieved to be sheathed in him again. His tight warmth is one of Yuuji’s favorite places to be but he ignores the fuzzy feelings that come along with that thought, focusing instead on taking this new path to its greatest heights.  Wrapping his arms around Hinata’s thighs, Yuuji leans back to allow him to tip up enough that he’s spread eagle for the camera, his back laid completely against Yuuji’s chest, his red cock leaking all over his stomach. 

And then Yuuji starts fucking him again. He looks at the insert viewer and, yeah, this angle is hot as fuck. Hinata is spread out in every way possible, all his lean, lithe but toned muscles on display, his arms outstretched, hands seeking purchase on the back of Yuuji’s head, his feet elevated just enough that he's fully under Yuuji's control. His cock bobs with each thrust and his jaw is slack, seeking oxygen and pushing out cries of frustrated pleasure. Yuuji thinks he sees some tears joining the sweat sliding down the side of Hinata’s face. 

“Fuck, he’s so pretty, isn’t he? Sounds so good. That’s it, Hinata-kun, let them all hear how good I’m making you feel. Tell them!”

“It’s so good, Terushima-san, so, so good,” Hinata babbles, tipping his chin down so his eyes reach their audience and they all see that, yes, they  _ are _ holding tears. 

“So good, taking your punishment, keeping your hands to yourself,” Yuuji praises. He yanks his eyes away from the debauchery that is Hinata Shouyou being thoroughly fucked to address the camera once again. “Well, guys? Should I let him come?”

Another round of replies surge in, some granting permission, others begging Yuuji to let Hinata come so they can come with him, and some insisting Hinata be made to wait ‘until next time.’

People really are kinky fucks, he thinks. 

“Teru-san, please,” Hinata whines, tightening up again. He turns his head and Yuuji can’t stop himself from leaning in to capture that pout with his lips. The kiss feels awkward but probably looks filthy, adding to the moment for their faithful audience, but he forgets them for a moment, forgets everything but Hinata in his lap, begging him in that soft voice with that stupid nickname that does unfair things to his heart. 

His hand is wrapping around Hinata’s cock before he realizes it but now that it’s there, he fists and pumps and Hinata breaks the kiss to suck in a deep breath of air before he shouts his pleasure as he comes all over himself. Yuuji’s glad they opted for a condom because there’s no way he’ll pull out in time. He pushes in deep, halting his motion and feels the burn in his legs as he erupts, coming hard but somehow managing not to yell as loud as his partner. Yuuji’s eyes blink open and he takes in the sight of a thoroughly fucked Hinata, such a gorgeous sight with his body lax and covered in his own cum. He darts a glance at their tip account and just barely contains the grin that wants to spread over his face. 

This collaboration thing is definitely working in both their favor because even with splitting the pot, that’s more than he makes in three nights worth of solo work.

“Thanks for joining us guys, til’ next time,” Yuuji says, giving a mock salute before hitting the 'end recording' button on his remote. 

With the camera off, he expects Hinata to climb off him, but he remains fixed, his breathing deep and when Yuuji looks at his face, he finds him more dazed than he realized. “Hey, you ok, there?” he asks, voice a little thick. Hinata looks so  _ wrecked _ and all Yuuji wants to do is give him a bath and maybe cuddle but he doesn’t  _ do  _ those things and so he doesn’t suggest it. 

It takes a minute or two more for Hinata to come back to himself, moving slowly when he does. Yuuji notes the winces and whines as he moves, not to mention the indentations of crescent marks he left on that lovely pale skin and he feels a twinge of guilt. “Sorry, Hinata, went rougher than I meant to.”

“Liar, you had a point to prove,” Hinata retorts but he’s laughing and, quiet as it is, the sound reassures Yuuji that he’s not truly hurt or upset. “My own fault, I went off-script. You did good and it  _ did _ feel good, even if you are a sadistic bastard.”

Yuuji snorts, tossing him a towel and a water bottle, both of which Hinata catches with surprising ease. “Oh please, babycakes, that was nothing. If you cry that easy, you can’t handle my sadism.” 

“I did not cry!” Hinata snaps before guzzling down the entire bottle in one go. 

Yuuji unconsciously licks his lips as his Adam's apple bobs up and down. “I’ve got the clip to prove it. Maybe I’ll use that shot as the thumbnail for the video.”

“Don’t you dare!” Hinata wipes down his stomach and chest, grimacing at the stickiness there. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

“So take one here, I don’t mind,” Yuuji says, disposing of the condom and taking a swig of his own bottle of water. 

“Thanks,” Hinata says, heading to the bathroom and shutting the door. The sound of running water erupts from beyond it and Yuuji has to stop himself from following in to wash them down and maybe get in round two. 

But round twos don’t happen, not off-camera anyway.

Shaking his head at himself, Yuuji instead pulls on a pair of sweatpants and sits at his desk to go over the footage and upload the recording to his site. He emails the link to Hinata for his own upload and wonders not for the first time if they should just make a collaboration page but that would mean even  _ more  _ time doing stuff together and Yuuji needs the time apart to settle himself. 

It’s no good to fall for someone when public sex is your main means of income and you're shit at relationships anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, there, oh god._ Shouyou fists his cock and grunts. It’s still odd, hearing a recording of his voice, the sound tinny and foreign to his ears. He’s heard people often don’t like it because it sounds so different from what they hear when they’re speaking. 

Why is he thinking about this?

He doesn’t necessarily need to watch this, the memory is still rather fresh, but he didn’t get to see Terushima’s face while he fucked him so hard the other day. Now is the perfect time for it, when he needs a quick orgasm to help him relax so he can get some fucking sleep. His part-time job is pissing him off and he wonders if he could maybe work up enough income doing only cam work so he doesn’t have to sling coffee like he slings cum. 

Wow, that was a dirty deranged thought that tells him he most certainly is spending too much time with Terushima. 

_It’s so good, Terushima-san, so, so good._ God, he does sound like a whiny, needy bitch but damn it if the heated look in Terushima’s eyes doesn’t make it worth it. Shouyou really had lost the literal plot that day, forgetting in his stupid need to posture that he was _supposed_ to sound like that but Terushima saved the scene and no one was the wiser. 

If anything, going with the flow gave them a better outcome because damn they made a killing that day. 

The sound of his own pathetic begging should not turn him on so much, but Shouyou is learning more and more about himself the longer he does this. Like the fact that he likes being dominated as much as he denies it. He likes being spanked, he likes being held down and taken hard and fast and it’s so _good_ and god Terushima looks so _hot,_ his cock and balls slapping against his ass. 

Fuck, we look good together, Shouyou thinks, a second before he comes almost at the same time as his video image. There’s a brief second where he thinks he sees a softness in Terushima’s gaze as he looks at the image of themselves fed back to him by the insert, but it’s gone so fast Hinata is sure it was his imagination or a trick of the lights. He sags down, the hand holding his phone flopping to the bed, earbuds still in place as he shuts his eyes but sleep won’t come as easily as he did. 

The thought makes him snort and he rolls out of bed, giving up on an early night. On his computer, he logs into his account, flitting around to different pages, looking either for entertainment or inspiration, he’s not sure, but he’s feeling uppity tonight and he might as well make the best of his insomnia. 

There’s nothing new on the block, so he checks some current favorites to see if they have any new videos. One of them featuring a couple who like to play with a third does and he clicks on the **_New Content_** button at the top of their page. 

His breath catches in his throat when the thumbnail features Terushima on all fours, a cock in his ass and the man fucking him (Sawamura-san it looks like) fisting his hair. Terushima looks _so gone_ , so completely immersed in the moment, and Shouyou feels a stir of something dark and unpleasant coil in his belly. He has no right to be jealous, no right to be angry. If anything, he should watch it to see Terushima be the one put in _his_ place. So he clicks the play button, sitting back in his chair, his eyes fixed on the screen. There’s the usual brief introduction of the channel owners, (Sawamura-san and Kita-san) and then the announcement of their special guest. 

“Now, you all know how much Shinsuke and I like putting bad boys in their place,” Sawamura-san says, his smile warm but his eyes fierce. “Let’s see what we can do about this one, eh, Yuuji-kun?” 

The dark feeling erupts at the sound of Terushima’s first name. Why can’t _he_ call him by it?

Well, why can’t he? They’ve never said one way or the other. He should ask, but that’s dangerous, so terribly dangerous. It breeds deeper connection, at least in Shouyou’s mind, and that’s why it hurts so damn much hearing Sawamura-san say it so easily, to hear Terushima beg “Daichi-san, fuck me harder, oh god, harder!” 

Kita-san moves in, shoving his cock into Terushima’s mouth so swiftly the blonde gags around him. “Shut up and suck cock like you were made for it,” he says, voice entirely too even for the brutality of his actions. 

But Terushima just takes it, closing his eyes and moaning wantonly, letting the men fuck both his holes and Shouyou wonders how much of it is just for show, realizes he doesn’t _really_ know what Terushima looks like or sounds like when he’s having _sex_ and not putting on a scene. 

The sounds of their moans have faded to the background and by the time Shouyou focuses back on the video, Kita-san has come all over Terushima’s face and Sawamura-san is fisting Terushima’s cock, their bodies pressed together in a similar fashion to how Hinata had been in their last video. Only this time it’s Terushima who is held, Terushima who is _crying_ when he comes, his body tight and his grip of Sawamura-san’s thighs bruising. 

Shouyou exits the site abruptly, slamming himself back onto his bed and lets out a frustrated yell into his pillow. He should stop this but he knows he won’t so he really should ask Terushima about the whole first name thing. 

*~~* 

He doesn’t get the chance to ask. In the middle of another collab session, on all fours facing that camera as Terushima thrusts with deliberate slowness to drive him crazy, Shouyou whines, “Yuuji, stop teasing and _fuck me_.”

The cock within him stalls and the head on Shouyou’s shoulders catches up with the one leaking between his legs, and wow did he really just _do that_? Did he first name Terushima in the middle of their live stream? Further consideration of that is blasted out of his mind when Terushima thrusts forward _hard_ , making Shouyou gasp, his back arching. 

A second later, he’s pushed flush to the bed, wincing slightly at the strain in his back but he forgets the pain when Terushima covers his body, sweaty chest to his back and grunts in his ear, “Say it again.”

Shouyou isn’t sure if the camera picked it up but he certainly did so he does, fisting the covers and moaning louder when Terushima (Yuuji) hits his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. “Yuuji! Yes, there, please, Yuuji!”

Yuuji draws Shouyou’s hips up, gaining better leverage then starts to really give it to him. It might be Shouyou’s imagination, but his cock feels harder, more rigid as it plunges deep within his body. A hard smack to his ass has him crying out, his eyes flying open as his jaw drops wider. The camera, he has to remember the camera is here, he can’t get lost in the moment. 

“Oh fuck, Yuuji’s fucking me so _good!_ ”

“That’s right, _baby_ , tell them how good it feels, make them wish they were you!”

The pet name lances through Shouyou and he screws up his eyebrows, lolls his tongue around the perimeter of his mouth. “His cock is so long, reaches so _deep_.” It’s not a lie. Yuuji’s going so hard, pushing so deep Shouyou can almost feel it in the back of his throat. 

He forces his attention to the chat feed but it’s impossible to read, the messages are flying in so fast so he just closes his eyes and takes it. Moans loud and long, keening when Yuuji fists his cock and pumps it hard. “Yuuji! I’m gonna… I’m gonna come, oh god!”

The fist leaves him and he sobs, turning an angry face towards his partner who just grins manically at his plight. “I said I’d make you come from just my cock and I meant it,” he says between panting breaths as he pistons even faster. 

Shouyou pushes back against each thrust, the slap of their skin together stinging as each impact gets harder. Closing his eyes again, Shouyou focuses on the coil in his lower abs, the tightness of his cock, the drawing up of his balls. In his mind, he conjures an image of this same scene but switched, with himself the giver, fucking into Yuuji. Memories of the video of him getting done by Sawamura flash through his mind and he latches onto the image of Yuuji’s face when he’s really getting rammed. 

They haven’t done a switch yet, but damn it if Shouyou doesn’t want to. Despite his smaller stature, he’s strong and has no doubt he could satisfy him. Yeah, he could do it. Fuck Yuuji so hard he’s crying, make him wear a ring so he can’t come until he says. 

Yuuji scrapes his prostate and Shouyou angles himself just right so on the next thrust and every one after that, he hits it dead on. His mouth is open and he must look the picture of debauchery but he doesn’t care, he just wants to come. “Come… wanna come…” He remembers to beg, play up to the audience who are paying to see this mess. 

“That’s it, baby, you can do it… come for me… _Shouyou_.”

It’s so damn cliche, but it works. Shouyou comes. He fucking comes from hearing Yuuji say his name in his sexed out voice but he’s so relieved for the release that he doesn’t care. The sheets are soaked with his seed and he collapses into it. Yuuji, amazingly vigilant, pulls out. A second later, Shouyou hears him groan and feels the splash of hot cum on his ass and lower back, pushes his face into the mattress to hide the grimace because it’s not his favorite way to end a scene but a lot of people like it so they do it. 

“Well folks, hope you enjoyed the show,” Yuuji drawls. 

Shouyou forces his head up, his bleary eyes looking towards the camera. “Until next time,” he says, just barely managing to make it sound sexy and not just sleepy as he feels.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok that so happened. What was that? Why… why had he suddenly snapped and fucked Hinata like… like he _owns_ him? Yuuji sits in a daze, staring at Hinata’s cum splattered ass watching the short male take deep breaths. Maybe he’s asleep? He probably needs water and definitely needs to be cleaned up and Yuuji forgoes his usual withholding of aftercare to give what Hinata deserves. 

His own legs feel like jelly when he stands from the bed, wobbling as he walks to the cabinet designated for sex supplies and pulls out baby wipes, a towel and a bottle of water. Room temperature is best, he’s found, easier to gulp down when quick rehydration is needed during or after a thorough fucking. “Heads up, this’ll be a little cold,” he warns then slides a wipe over Hinata’s skin, gathering up the mess he left. Hinata barely moves, just sighs or yawns and angles his leg so he’s not laying flat as a board on the bed. His arms are tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow and Yuuji notes his eyes are closed, his breathing deeper with each passing second. 

Damn, he forgot to give him the water. He thinks to do it now, but Hinata looks so peaceful that he’d feel bad to wake him. 

It’s late, they’re both tired and Yuuji’s stomach growls, reminding him that he forgot to eat dinner before they got started. 

Maybe… maybe he should just have Hinata stay the night. 

It’s not something they do, well, not something _he_ does. He doesn’t even have his off the clock fucks stay over. It’s just easier to keep things at a distance when there’s actual distance between him and his… lovers? His fuckers and fuckees? 

He snorts at the thought, leaves Hinata on the bed and pads to the bathroom, pulling on a pair of clean sweats. Raising his arms above his head to stretch, Yuuji catches his reflection in the mirror. He may have been the one doing the fucking, but he looks thoroughly fucked himself and he knows it has little to do with the actual act. 

Hinata first named him and he first named him back and what the hell does that even mean? Usually, nothing, not for Yuuji anyway. That’s been clear to him for years now, especially doing this for a living. But when Hinata said it… something in him woke and it’s a scary beast he wants no part of. 

He wonders if he can get it to sleep again. 

After washing his face, he re-enters his bedroom, finds Hinata snoring and his heart squeezes just a bit at how soft and sweet he looks in the rumpled sheets. Then Yuuji remembers what he’s lying in and knows he can’t leave him like this. “Hinata, you should get up, take a shower, get that spunk off you,” he says, keeping his tone light. 

His stomach growls and an answering growl from the bed alerts him to the fact that takeout is in order. It’s no big deal, he assures himself. He often shares a meal after a session, just not yet with Hinata. 

It’s no big deal. 

“Come on,” he insists when Hinata makes no show of moving. He nudges his naked butt with his toe and Hinata swats at him. “Take a rinse while I order us some food.”

_That_ gets Hinata’s full attention. “Food?” he asks, sitting up quickly. “Thank fuck, I’m starving!” He gets up, takes one step and promptly trips over his own two feet. But Yuuji is there to catch him, his arms clasping Hinata’s biceps as the shorter male’s palms slap against his bare chest. They’re nose to nose, breaths caught between them and Yuuji swallows. He should not be this affected by a simple touch, not when he was railing this guy not even ten minutes ago. 

“You ok there?” he asks, stepping back but not letting go. Maybe he went too hard and Hinata’s really hurt. 

“I’m fine, just, uh, tripped on the mess in here,” Hinata replies, pulling away to hurry to the bathroom. 

Yuuji looks down at himself, glad to note he avoided getting any mess on himself, then looks at the ground. There’s nothing there to have tripped Hinata but he’ll let it go, ready to move on quickly from whatever that weirdness was. He strips the bed of the dirty sheets, balling them up and shoving them into a bin set aside especially for his sex stuff. 

Getting rid of the baby wipes and towels, he washes his hands and picks up his phone to order them some food. The shower is still going when he’s done so he sits at his computer, beginning work on their video. It doesn’t take him long, there isn’t much to edit since they do live streams anyway, but when he logs in to upload it, he freezes. 

Holy shit. They… they made an absolute _killing_ tonight, their tip jar easily double what they made the last time they were together. 

What. The. Hell. 

Yuuji forgets the upload, his attention zeroing in on the tip jar and the messages that accompany the additional money. Was it the dirty talk? Hinata getting mouthy? Maybe they just really liked the “traditional” doggy style. 

He reads, his eyes opening wider as he takes in the reason they’re rolling in yen. 

> **Omg, that was so hot when Hinata said Terushima’s name. He looked so blissed out I came right then.**
> 
> **Wow, never knew I had a first name kink. Thanks for the revelation, have a good night.**
> 
> **Terushima, damn boi, way to get a good one! He’s so well behaved and so cute, you’re a lucky man.**
> 
> **Hinata-kun I’m so jealous! I need a Terushima of my own.**
> 
> **When did you two get together? So hot but sweet, idk what I’m feeling but that was something great.**
> 
> **Hope your ass is ok, here’s a little extra for some ointment, damn.**

The last one makes Yuuji snort but the messages, as he takes in more, are clear: People dropped a lot more yen assuming he and Hinata are together. It doesn’t make sense, he doesn’t get it at all, but Yuuji knows an opportunity when he sees one. Ignoring the niggling in the back of his brain that tells him this is a bad idea, Yuuji wastes no time dragging Hinata, fresh from the shower and still clad only in a towel, over to read the messages for himself. 

“We need to jump on this, it’s a prime opportunity, look,” he says, pulling up their income data, “if we can clear this much, maybe more if we really turn up the couple shit, you could quit your shitty job!” 

Hinata stares at the figures, his eyes wide. He looks at Yuuji, asking, “So we… what? Confirm the assumptions, make an announcement?” 

“We don’t need to, they already think we’re together. See?” He points to new subscribers, pulls up their reasons for joining and finds more evidence of his thoughts. They’re here to see a _couple_ fuck, not just a couple of dudes. “Hinata, this is the big break we’ve been waiting for! 

Hinata just nods, looking a little dazed and Yuuji chalks it up to his shock that, yes, he can make enough that he never has to put up with the bullshit in that cafe again if they can make this work. 

“This is gonna be awesome,” he assures. There’s a knock at the door and he jumps up. “That’s our food. Get dressed and we can go over some ideas while we eat.” 

Hinata merely nods again, padding softly to where his bag sits on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the stupidest thing Shouyou’s ever agreed to and that includes doing the cinnamon challenge with Tobio. He flops onto his back on his bed, replaying the conversation from last night. 

Terushima wants to fake a relationship with him… for profit. Shouyou grabs a pillow, smothers his face with it and sighs heavily, too wrung out emotionally to even scream about his own poor life decisions. 

Why did he agree to this? 

Because he needs the money, because he hates that stupid cafe with every fiber of his being… sure, he can lie to himself about that for a while. But the real reason, the true and fucked up thing that had him saying ‘sure, why not’ instead of ‘hell no, you’re crazy’ is he wants whatever Terushima is offering. 

The sex is great, of course, really some of the best he’s ever had and knowing he’ll get more of it definitely sweetened the pot. But it’s everything else, the nuances of a relationship he didn’t realize until now he missed so much. Like gentle touches, pet names and affection that is just so different from literally screwing around. 

But it isn’t real, he reminds himself. You’re only setting yourself up for a world of hurt later. 

Maybe, maybe not. 

Either way, he’s committed now, agreeing to merge his and Terushima’s pages, effectively doubling their viewers in a couple of days. Which means doubling their income just from subscriptions alone. 

After a few more test runs, confirmation he really can quit, he’s gonna shove his notice so far up his arrogant boss’ ass he’ll be shitting paper.

*~~*

Shouyou is propped up on pillows, his legs spread with Yuuji between them. His back is arched beautifully, ass in the air showcasing the bright yellow g-string he has on. As much as Shouyou enjoys looking at Yuuji’s cock, there’s something to be said for leaving just a little to the imagination. It means their new viewers will get the same treat and that potentially means more tips. 

The ball of Yuuji’s tongue ring teases the slit of Shouyou’s cock and he gasps, head tipping back at the electric feel of it despite the slowness of their motions. “You taste so good, Shou,” Yuuji purrs then pushes his open mouth down around Shouyou’s cock, making his toes curl. One hand comes up to caress his balls and Shouyou moans. It’s not loud, but there, a steady hum emitting from his chest as Yuuji sucks him deep. 

“Feels so good, Yuuji, ah! Like that, just like that.” Shouyou tears his heated gaze away from Yuuji’s face to the camera, a crying shame really cause he looks so good with his mouth stuffed with cock. He cards his fingers through blonde hair, breathing deep when the tip of his dick touches the back of Yuuji’s throat and he swallows around it. “He’s taking me so deep guys, I’m so lucky to have him.” If only that were true, if only he really had Yuuji all to himself for real. 

Yuuji hums, imparting more pleasure and Shouyou groans at the vibrations. His fist tightens making Yuuji whine and he sighs as he releases the pressure. “Sorry, just felt so good, I wanted to keep you there.” 

Pulling back slowly, Yuuji drags his tongue ring along the underside of Shouyou’s cock. “Oh shit… that’s… do it again, please…” 

A pleased look flits over Yuuji’s face and he pushes down again, tracing patterns on the skin of Shouyou’s inner thigh with one hand as he repeats his previous action. 

It’s enough to make him need to come. “Yuuji, you better pop off, cause I’m about to blow,” Shouyou warns, but Yuuji takes no heed, hollowing out his cheeks and increasing the suction until Shouyou is coming in his mouth. 

He swallows, drinking down every last drop and pops off, angling himself to look over his shoulder and Shouyou sees him wink. “Hmmm.. yummy,” he says, voice thick. 

Shouyou grabs a nearby water bottle, offering it to Yuuji who takes it and slings back a quick gulp as Shouyou works his jellied limbs to move towards his ‘boyfriend’. Yuuji sets the bottle aside, allowing Shouyou room to capture his mouth in a slow, languorous kiss. Yuuji’s fingers trace the outline of Shouyou’s jaw making him sigh into his mouth, his tongue-ring teasing the sensitive flesh within. They end up lying down again, Shouyou on top this time, his hand rubbing and grasping the bulge in Yuuji’s g-string making him moan. 

When Yuuji tips his head to catch his breath, Shouyou kisses down the side of his neck, stopping every so often to suckle the skin, teasing it with his teeth. He snaps the spandex of the thong and Yuuji jumps, moaning louder. Grinning, Shouyou turns his head to address the camera, his cheek settling on the flat plane of Yuuji’s lower abs, his fingers teasing the outline of his still confined cock. “What do you think guys? Blow or rim job?” 

A sharp inhale from Yuuji makes Shouyou’s grin grow wider. They’d talked about this beforehand, of course. They never did a stream without talking boundaries and expectations first. But apparently not knowing what the people will vote for is enough to make him tremble with anticipation.

Shouyou leaves him long enough to click a button popping up a voting box. “Poll starts now, you have three minutes, don’t want to keep my Yuuji waiting too long,” Shouyou says then goes back to his partner, kissing and licking his inner thighs making him twitch and sigh. 

The timer dings and Shouyou turns around. “Oh ho ho, Yuuji. They wanna see your ass get eaten.” 

A low sound somewhere between a groan and whimper pulls out of Yuuji as he rolls to his hands and knees. He moves to take off the thong, but Shouyou stops him. “Leave it on,” he orders and Yuuji complies, moving his hand away to brace himself for the impending rimming. 

Shouyou quickly checks the angles of their cameras, making sure the feed is clear and then he leans in, spreading Yuuji’s ass cheeks and moving the flimsy sting out of his way to lick a long, slow trail between them. Yuuji moans louder, pushing back when the tip of Shouyou’s tongue grazes the pucker of his hole. 

They’re playing it soft and giving tonight, no real teasing, no begging (at least not provoked begging) so Shouyou gives him what he wants, focusing his attention on the bundle of sensitive nerves at his hole, tracing its outline and massaging his cheeks. 

He moves down to suck at his sack, leaving one finger to gently prod at his hole and the effect is immediate. Yuuji’s back arches deep, his mouth falling open on a gasping, “Shouyou… oh fuck…” 

Shouyou smiles around the ball in his mouth, lets it go with a wet pop and laps at the pair before moving back up to Yuuji’s hole again. It takes some doing, but he manages to pry him open just enough to tease the inside, pushing in as far as he can. He doesn’t have a long tongue, so he can’t reach very deep. But what he lacks in length, he makes up for in other ways, touching and massaging Yuuji’s cock, balls and ass at random. 

“Feels so good, Shou, but I need to come.” Yuuji looks back at Shouyou over his shoulder and asks, “Suck and fuck? Please?” 

Shouyou groans. He wishes he could shove his cock in Yuuji instead of his fingers, but one step at a time and this is a good one. Besides, despite his quick recovery time, he wouldn’t be able to get _that_ hard fast enough for a stream. So instead, he smacks one of Yuuji’s cheeks, not hard, just enough to stimulate, and says, “Turn over, sweet cheeks.” 

The pet name feels ridiculous to say but it was Yuuji’s idea and given the position at least makes sense. Yuuji follows orders eagerly, falling to his back and tugging off the thong. “Fuck, feels good to get that off,” he mutters. 

Shouyou doesn’t reply, just sinks down on the erection before him, plunging two fingers into Yuuji’s ass at the same time, making the blonde shout to the ceiling. 

He maintains a steady, quick pace, imparting as much pleasure as quickly as possible to Yuuji. The combination of his teasing and the now heavy stimulation to both his cock and ass have his back bowing off the bed in what feels like no time, his cum flooding Shouyou’s mouth. He swallows quickly, coughing a little when some goes down the wrong pipe but manages to right himself. 

Shouyou places a soft kiss on Yuuji's stomach then looks at the camera once more. “Well, that’s it for us tonight. Thanks for joining, until next time.” He clicks off the stream and collapses to the mattress. He needs to get up and brush his teeth, drink some water and get food but he’s boneless at the moment and all of that sounds way too bothersome. 

The happiness he feels at not having to get right up and get ready for work hasn’t worn off yet. Three sessions told him and Terushima what they needed to know and he’d quit working at that hell hole, camming full time. 

Well, full time with Terushima and occasionally on his own. 

With surprising swiftness from having just come, Terushima bounds off the bed, heading to the small kitchenette and grabbing water bottles from the fridge. Shouyou squawks when the cold bottle hits his hot stomach making Terushima laugh. He scowls at the man, sitting up and opening the bottle, chugging water down. 

Already dressed by the time Shouyou is standing up, Terushima gives him a smile that melts his insides a little. “Today was really great! You were awesome!”

Shouyou nods, running fingers through his sex messed hair and returns the smile, a little less strong but not insincere. “Thanks, you too. The thong was a nice addition.” He reaches into a drawer, pulling out shorts and tugs them on before adding a t-shirt when the nip in the room gets to him. 

“Ugh, so uncomfortable though. Next time, we’re putting _you_ in something fun, maybe a strappy harness or something.” Terushima finishes his water, tossing the empty bottle into the trash and picks up his bag. Shouyou is by the door and opens it for him as he approaches. “Such a gentleman,” Terushima teases. Shouyou is about to retort when the other man leans in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

It’s swift, almost sweet and so completely unexpected that Shouyou is frozen, blinking up at Terushima’s still beaming smile. “Thanks again for the jobs, partner.” Then he’s gone, whistling down the hall before Shouyou can get a hand on his shirt to tug him back in for another kiss. 

He blinks as he watches that retreating back, closing the door only after Terushima has rounded the corner to head down the stairs. His heart is thumping wildly in his chest, just from a simple kiss and he realizes more than ever that he needs to either stop this… or speak up and tell Terushima the truth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuji rolls to his back, huffing out a frustrated sigh as he stares at the ceiling. It’s no use, he can’t sleep and the reason why keeps grating on his nerves. He shouldn’t have kissed him, that was a stupid, stupid move. During sex? Sure, one would say necessary even. But after, with no cameras and just because he wanted to? 

Was that even true? Not that he didn’t want to kiss Hinata, he had. Hinata kisses well, really damn good in fact, all sharp focus and soft lips that sometimes taste like flavored chapstick but at _that_ moment, Yuuji hadn’t even thought about it. He’d just done it, like it was natural. 

Like it was normal. 

He groans, pulling at his hair. He can’t do this, he can’t start being affectionate and shit with the guy after filming. It’s their _thing_ , not a thing between them that’s real and who’s fault is that, really? 

His. 

Terushima - Dumbass - Yuuji who really believed he could fake a relationship with a guy so earnest and pure despite the dirty things he can do with his body. He frowns at the tightness in his chest, the unease in his stomach. He’s getting in too deep too fast, doesn’t know what to do with the conflictions running through him and he really, really doesn’t want to think about this anymore. 

Pushing his mind away from his plight, Yuuji instead draws up a picture of that time he was spit-roasted by Sawamura and Kita. Damn, that had been a _night_. He doesn’t remember a time he’d come that hard except _maybe_ that one time with Kamasaki who was an absolute _beast_. 

Shame he’s not in the business anymore.

Maybe he should give him a call. He’d be the perfect person to fuck these stupid feelings right out of Yuuji, remind him why he got into camming and collaborations in the first place. Yeah, he should call him, invite him to his solo page for a romp. People would definitely remember him. He still sees references to his legendary cock and Yuuji’s own stirs at the thought of being impaled on it again.

But… it could potentially backfire. The viewers think he has a boyfriend and if Yuuji plops a new video with someone else _without_ Hinata, well, he could undo all the good work they’ve done. Hinata would have to get another part-time job, maybe even go back to the one he left, and Yuuji absolutely will not let that happen. 

Frustration returns. 

He really didn’t think this through properly, but that shouldn’t surprise him. He’s not exactly known for his critical thinking skills, just his inking skills and thank _fuck_ tattooing has worked out as well as it has. Being able to do two of his favorite things and get paid for them is a fortune not many people get to enjoy. Only now, because of his own stupid decision, one of them is being tainted. No, that’s not fair, that’s not even what’s wrong. _He’s_ the one with the problem. This is why he didn’t want a partner to begin with but the money had been so tempting, how could he not take advantage of it?

That thought stops him.

Is he… taking advantage… of _Hinata_? No, that guy is no pushover. If he didn’t want to be doing this, he wouldn’t. Sure, Yuuji was rather emphatic with his suggestion, and yeah, he’d used the fact Hinata hated his job as a pretty large incentive to just say yes. But was that wrong? He was just stating the truth, simple facts. Them together as a ‘couple’ earns them more than guesting on each other’s channels.

At least for now.

His mind starts down a path that even he isn’t sure he wants to trek but he’s started on it now and he might as well finish out the idea otherwise it will just keep nipping at him. 

What if they were to break up? 

He’s been getting more and more messages about how, yeah, Hinata is cute but they miss Yuuji on his own, or they miss him getting reamed by the big guys he used to bring on the show or guest with on other channels to fuck him up. 

Yuuji kinda misses it too, to be honest. 

And, really, how long was he planning for this to go? A year? Six months? They’re already a good way into this and have enough traffic to their individual pages that Hinata would probably be ok on his own again. And that doesn’t mean they couldn’t ever fuck again. People came (haha) and went from these sites all the time. Maybe it could be a sweet, ex-sex reunion thing?

Unbidden, his thoughts return to that parting kiss and he makes himself really look at Hinata’s face. The wide eyes, the parted lips, he looked so sweet and cute with a high blush on his cheeks that Yuuji had only just stopped himself from leaning back in to take another, then another and another. 

He shouldn’t be thinking that if this is only fake to him. Shouldn’t be such a hypocrite as to allow himself the freedom to consider multiple partners but the thought of someone else touching Hinata, kissing him, _fucking_ him makes him grit his teeth. 

They need to talk, need to get on the same page but how can he ask that when he can’t even figure out for himself what he wants? Yuuji isn’t a deep thinker, he’s a man of action. He sees where the road goes without looking at a map. It’s why he often finds himself lost, but instead of seeking a way back to where he was before, he just keeps pushing forward, calling it an adventure.

Groaning again, he rolls to his stomach and fluffs up his pillow. Sleep, he needs sleep and to stop overthinking everything. They’re business partners, maybe friends, not lovers. He needs to get his shit together before everything falls apart.

A ping from his phone indicating an incoming text makes him sigh. He was just getting comfortable. Nothing says he has to answer it now, but he’s always been a curious sort and wonders who’s texting him. Maybe it’s a booty call. 

Shuffling to his bedside table, he picks up his phone and blinks at its bright screen. 

**Hinata:** _Hey, so, I was thinking, what if we took a small break away from the city_

_Nothing big, just, I have this offer from an onsen and it sounded fun_

_And we’ve been doing really well, so we could take a weekend off_

Yuuji places his hand over his chest, feels his heart racing. A weekend… away… just the two of them? That sounds very couplely in a private way. But it doesn't mean anything unless he’s putting meaning to it which he shouldn’t because they’re just friends. Friends who fuck and are faking a relationship but still, just _friends_. And it _has_ been a long time since he’s been to an onsen. 

**Me:** _Sounds great! Let’s do it!_

_Send me the details._

Another text comes in with the departure time of their train in a few days' time and recommended attire. Yuuji asks how much money he needs to bring for food to which he receives a reply that it’s all-inclusive, except if he wants to drink more than the allotted free sake bottles (one per day). 

Details handled, Yuuji says his thanks for the invitation then sets his phone down and stares at the ceiling again. 

He just agreed to a weekend away with the guy he’s fake dating at what could possibly be a romantic getaway. 

What the hell is he thinking? 


	6. Chapter 6

Shouyou stands at the station, pack on his back and palms sweating. He shouldn’t have done this. At least, he should have been honest with Terushima first, told him how he feels, and _then_ invited him for a romantic getaway, assuming he returns his feelings, which he probably doesn’t and _why_ does his impulse control malfunction constantly?

But he’s here and there’s no going back. 

“Hey, Hinata!” 

Shouyou turns at the call of his name, smiling when Terushima comes into view carrying a satchel bag. They haven’t seen each other face to face since that last random kiss that Shouyou totally replays in his head. The feel of Terushima’s lips on his when they weren’t in front of the camera was different and he can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop wanting more of it because it was real… but not real. 

Ugh, he’s so confused. 

“Oi, you awake?” Terushima asks, thumping Shouyou lightly on the top of his head. 

Shouyou bats the hand away reflexively and Terushima laughs and suddenly, things are a little more normal and a little less awkward. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for coming.” 

“Thanks for inviting me. Man, it’s been forever and a day since I last went to an onsen. Where did you even get this sweet deal?”

Shouyou averts his gaze as if looking for the arrival of their train, craning his neck even though there’s a straight line of sight down the track. “Uh, it was just this offer that came over from some of the promo work I did before we, ya know,” he waves his hand awkwardly between them.

“Oh. That’s cool that they remembered you from so far back.”

“No, they, uh, gave me the voucher, like, right after I did the review. I forgot about it honestly, just came across it while cleaning out my desk and since it didn’t expire yet, I wanted to use it.” 

The arrival of their train stems further conversation and they enter, trying to find two seats but the car is jammed full already. Shouyou grasps one of the stabilizing poles, surprised when Terushima grabs the same one, pressed up against his back.

“Sorry, not a lot of room,” he mutters, his warm breath ghosting over Shouyou’s neck making him nearly shudder. He startles at the hand on his hip, unable to relax even when he realizes it’s Terushima’s. He opens his mouth to ask why he’s touching him, holding him like this when, ok, yeah the train is rather full, but he could just settle his hand at his side, couldn’t he? His question is delayed as the train jolts into motion, his body pushing back against Terushima under the force of its exertion.

The hand on his hips tightens its grip momentarily, as if steadying him, and Shouyou is torn between indignation at the (correct) presumption he would need assistance to keep from plowing into those around him and melting into a puddle of goo on the ground because of the consideration. But even when it’s clear he no longer needs it, the hand doesn’t leave. If anything, Terushima settles more closely to him, his cologne invading Shouyou’s nose as he breathes through it. If he shifts, he can just feel the press of his pelvis against the curve of his ass. Nothing firm, just there but it’s enough to send Shouyou’s thoughts into the gutter and quickly. 

His mind turns to what would happen if Terushima pulled him closer, grinding against the cleft of his ass. His cock is thick and big enough that he knows he’d feel it clearly even with the layers of clothes between them. Just the thought has him working to suppress a groan, squeezing his eyes shut as if that will help cut off the tantalizing thoughts. 

It, of course, only makes it worse, because with his eyes closed, he has no distractions to pull him from the fantasy and if he doesn’t stop this now, he going to end up with a raging boner that will not only be embarrassingly public, but he’ll have to deal with it by himself somehow. 

“I didn’t know you get train sick,” Terushima says, voice still close. 

Shouyou’s eyes fly open as he draws in a short, sharp breath. He forces himself to look over his shoulder at the man pressed against him and chides himself for reveling in their height difference. Terushima isn’t exceptionally tall, but he’s just tall enough that if Shouyou were to lean back, he could probably rest his chin on his head. Normally, that drives Shouyou nuts, usually because the ones doing it are teasing him. But being with Terushima like that… he finds he doesn’t mind at all. 

Wow, way to go from horny to sappy in the blink of an eye, he thinks as his mouth opens to speak, “I don’t, what are you talking about?”

Terushima frowns. “You moaned. Like you had a headache or something and you look a little pale.” Shouyou has to force himself not to chase the hand removed from his hip as Terushima places the back of it against his forehead. “You feel warm too. You sure you’re up for this? I don’t mind if we need to head back.” 

His consideration is _not fair._ Shouyou has heard on more than one occasion Terushima berating himself as a shitty boyfriend, claiming it to be one of the many reasons he remains single. But he’s kinder than he thinks and Shouyou wishes he could see those good qualities in himself, believe in them. 

“I’m fine,” Shouyou says, voice quieter than he means it to be. The touch of skin to skin, even for such an innocent reason, still leaves his heart racing even as it leaves his body. 

“If you say so,” Terushima says with a shrug, then goes back to staring out the window. 

Shouyou wants to scream. No, he wants to turn around, pull Terushima down by his collar and kiss him breathless, because this stupid, stupid guy is so much more than he gives himself credit for. Shouyou is no stranger to motivating people, speaking out the words they need to hear when no one else will. 

But with this, speaking the truth about Terushima will reveal the truth about himself and how he feels about him and as much as he knows he will have to because he’s never been good at lying, he’s terrified to take that step. 

The train slows for another stop, not theirs yet, and Shouyou pathetically hopes Terushima will hold his hip again. He could press back against him, maybe, a subtle hint that it’s ok to touch him, that he _wants_ him to touch him but even that could backfire horribly. So he remains silent, staring at the wall and so grateful he ended up facing away from Terushima so he can’t see all the turmoil on his face. 

Just as the doors shut, that wonderful hand regains its position on his hip and this time when the train starts up, Shouyou loosens his own grip, making it necessary for Terushima to hold him up more than before. They’re more pressed together now, the heat of Terushima’s body seeping into Shouyou’s and he just wants to get him naked to really feel it.

“Woah there, lose your grip?” he asks, laughing slightly. 

“Ha! Yeah, sweaty palm, sorry about that,” Shouyou says, making to move away. 

But the hand on his hip remains steady, Terushisma’s thumb brushing over the jut of its bone and Shouyou wonders if he realizes he’s doing that. It creates a little flutter of hope in his heart that maybe things aren’t as hopeless for him as he first believed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata is trying to kill him, that’s all there is to it. Yuuji barely suppressed a groan at that first press of his svelte body against his own and now, with them so close and smelling Hinata’s citrus shampoo (hilarious given the color of his hair) Yuuji wants nothing more than to lean down and take a real _bite_. 

He grits his teeth, tightening his hold of the bar above Hinata’s head to keep himself from wrapping the shorter male into his arms. One, they’re in public and that is definitely frowned upon no matter the couple. Two, they are not on those terms, so stop thinking stupid, sappy thoughts you dumb, dumb idiot!. 

“We’re almost there,” Hinata announces and thank fuck for that! Yuuji is going to need to find a private space and quickly after they check in, otherwise, he’s liking to press Hinata up against a wall and, in all likelihood, fuck him against it. 

Nope, don’t go down that path, don’t think about it. 

Of course he’s thinking about it, about strong legs and arms wrapped around his body as he thrusts into that tight, wet, welcoming heat. About breathless whimpers and moans of his name from sweet lips that he just wants to kiss over and over. 

Fuck, he should _not_ be doing this! Why did he agree to come again? To put himself in a position to be around Hinata for three full days with little to no break? To, in all likelihood, be sharing a bed with him? Stupid, absolutely stupid.

They finally arrive and Yuuji has to fight not to rush out of the train to the nearest bathroom to jack-off. Thankfully, the press of other bodies against his as they exit helps stem some of the flood of his desire and by the time he and Hinata are able to catch a breath of air, he’s calmed down. 

Until he looks down and sees he’s been holding Hinata’s hand the entire time. When had he taken it? 

Their eyes meet, faces both flushing as they drop one another’s hands and stare. 

It’s Hinata who breaks the tension with a little giggle that sounds more nervous than mirthful. “Heh, sorry about that, I was gonna lose you if I didn’t grab hold.” He sounds embarrassed to admit it. 

Instead of teasing him, Yuuji says, “No worries, I shouldn’t have walked so fast, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine! I couldn’t wait to get out of there either. Ugh, so stuffy.”

Yuuji nods but doesn’t move. “Um, so where are we headed?” 

Hinata blinks, breaking their gaze and looks at his phone. “Uh, we can walk but it will be about half an hour or so. There’s a bus that leaves on the hour every hour so if we hurry we can probably catch it.”

Not relishing the idea of walking for half an hour after standing on his feet for over two, Yuuji opts for the bus. They hurry to the stop and get on board, but Yuui finds himself wishing he’d toughed it out on a walk since the bus is even more full than the train. He’s just gotten seated when the space next to him is taken up by another guest of the onsen. He doesn’t have means to protest as it is every man for himself but as the bus lurches into motion, Hinata falls into Yuuji’s lap. 

Just fucking great. 

“Sorry!” Hinata says, trying to stand. 

Yuuji resolves himself to his fate, or punishment as seems more fitting, and wraps his arm around his waist, keeping him put. “Just stay here, you’ve been on your feet the whole train ride.” Hinata stiffens for a moment, then settles, and Yuuji allows himself to rest his head against a strong back, his hold firm as they bump along towards the onsen.

It’s torture, feeling Hinata’s plump, firm ass pressed against his crotch, each shift of his legs or bump of the road grinding him back and Yuuji has to work to suppress moans of horny frustration.

His stomach growls, alerting him and anyone near his vicinity to his hunger. Too bad, it’s not the only one. 

Hinata turns slightly to look at him, a teasing smile on his lips. “Hungry?” he asks inanely. 

“You have no idea,” Yuui mutters, thinking he’ll definitely need those relaxation baths by the time they arrive. 

Hinata pats his head and Yuuji finds himself leaning into the touch. “Don’t worry, they have a full spread of good eats. I think I read they even have a twenty-four hour snack booth or something.”

Yuuji snorts. Leave it to Hinata to look for the food options first. “Sounds good,” he says, closing his eyes and working to keep Hinata _still_ on his lap. 

When they finally pull up to the onsen entrance, Yuuji is in awe. The place looks huge, a mix of ancient and modern as he can see electric lights are installed but the bulbs and shades look old. There are trees everywhere and the main hotel building looks like an old castle. Not as large as one, but the architect is similar. From somewhere within or behind the building, he can see tendrils of steam rising up, indicating some outdoor onsens as well and in and the whole atmosphere is so inviting, it melts away some of his anxiety about what lies ahead.

Hinata rises from his lap and Yuuji lets out a sigh of relief. There were a few moments on the ride up that he definitely was sporting a boner and there’s no way Hinata didn’t feel it. 

“So, your lap was kind of pokey,” Hinata teases as they walk side by side after obtaining their bags from the underground compartment. 

“Oh yeah, well, you try having a cute butt sitting in yours for that long and not rise to the occasion. Fuck.”

“You think I have a cute butt?” Hinata asks, seeming to be surprised. 

“Uh, duh? Your ass is adorable.” Hinata wrinkles his nose, his cheeks blushing pink. Yuuji goes on through a chuckle, “What? You don’t want to have a cute ass?”

“No! I mean, I always thought…” he mutters something under his breath. 

“You thought what?” Yuuji insists, amused at this development. For all his bravado and willingness to try new things, Hinata still has moments of shyness that are so cute, Yuuji can’t stand it. 

“Nothing, it’s no big deal,” Hinata says, hurrying forward. “Let’s get checked in and changed so we can get some dinner, I’m starving!”

Yuuji doesn’t push it, not wanting to actually upset his friend. They obtain their room number and key, walking down the hall covered in tatami mats in their house slippers. Opening the sliding door, they’re greeted by a lovely few of one of the many gardens surrounding the main building. A gentle, floral scent fills the air through the open sliding doors that lead to a semi-private porch that, if they want, they can sit at to enjoy the outdoors. 

As he predicted, they find one bed, medium in size, to share. A flutter of anticipation instead of anxiety rolls through him at the sight of it and Yuuji wonders again if he should just stop fighting with himself and try for what he really wants: an actual relationship with Hinata. 

It’s not the first time he’s thought of it, but all the times before, it was easier to convince himself it would never work. But the more time they’ve spent together, especially as ‘boyfriends’ for their cam work, he finds himself for the first time in years tempted by something other than sex. 

Sex, he can have. It’s easy and available. But real affection? Trust and companionship, and dare he hope... love? Those are much less common and so much more desired. 

But he’s getting ahead of himself, as usual. For all he knows, Hinata is more than fine with their arrangement and if he says anything, especially now when they’re basically stuck together full time for a few days, he could ruin it all. 

“Terushima, you gonna change?” Hinata asks. 

Yuuji turns, his mouth running dry and he knows immediately he’s a gone man. Hinata stands in his yukata, grey in color with baby blue trim that sets off his eyes beautifully. The deep-V of the robe reveals a small portion of his skin and Yuuji feels his tongue slide across his own lips at the sight of it. 

“You ok? You’re the one who looks out of it now,” Hinata asks, stepping forward. 

“Fine! No problem! Sorry, just got caught up in,” he swallows, forcing his eyes back to the garden, “the scenery. Gimme two minutes.” 

He rushes through finding his yukata, forest green with black trim that his mother got him for Christmas last year, and strips out of his traveling clothes, slipping on the fresh clothes. 

“Ready!” he says as he turns around, a smile on his face. 

Hinata hums, opens the door and gestures for him to follow. They walk in silence towards the dining hall, letting their noses be their guide towards the delicious spread waiting for guests to enjoy. It’s buffet style, which suits them both just fine as they fill their plates to near overflowing just on the first pass. 

Seated at a table for two, this time with a view of one of the small waterfalls, they give thanks for their food and dig in. Both of them groan, probably sounding obscene, but Yuuji can’t care when the food tastes this good. 

“I didn’t know how hungry I really was until I took that first bite,” he tells Hinata around another mouthful of food. 

Hinata just nods along, shoveling food in his mouth at breakneck speed and Yuuji is worried for a moment that he’s going to choke. He doesn’t miraculously, swallowing his massive mouthful, guzzling water after. Taking a deep breath, he lets out a small burp and smiles happily, patting his stomach. “Oh that feels so much better,” he says through a sigh. 

Yuuji snickers at his cute display, continuing to eat his meal. 

They opt for seconds, eating them much slower than their first round and pleasantly full, head back to their room. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think if I get in the bath, I’m going to fall asleep and drown,” Yuui says, yawning. 

“Yeah, I just want to curl up and sleep. We can get up early to hit one of the baths in the morning,” Hinata agrees. 

They get ready for bed and climb in. Yuuji fights the urge to draw Hinata to his side, turning away from him towards the wall. “Good night, Hinata. Thanks for this, really,” he says into the dark. 

Hinata hums sleepily. “You’re welcome… Yuuji…” 

That little whisper of his name is enough to stir the blood in Yuuji’s veins and suddenly, he’s hungry again for something other than food. But they’re both full and tired and, he reminds himself again, that’s not on the table. 

At least… not yet.

Finally, the stress of their travels and the comfort of a full belly take their toll and Yuuji’s libido, along with himself, quiet down and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Shouyou wakes, still groggy, to a warm feeling of comfort all around him. He’s surprised to have fallen asleep so easily, especially sharing a bed with Terushima but his fretting during their travels must have been harder on him than he realized and he’d dropped right off. The warmth at his back is so soothing that he snuggles deeper into it only to find a familiar poking in his rear. His eyes shoot open, a startled squeak leaving his lips as he realizes there’s an arm around his waist. Slowly, he looks over his shoulder and squeaks again at the sight of Terushima right behind him. 

No, spooning him. 

Terushima is spooning him. 

Did he press himself into his body or did Terushima seek him out during the night? Either way, here they lie, snuggled up together under the covers, the coolness of the early morning streaming in from through a crack in the slightly open patio door. Hinata squirms, needing to use the restroom but not wanting to break the moment, wanting to stay in Terushima’s arms like this for as long as he can. 

But he should get up, preferably before Terushima wakes up and is either upset or embarrassed. It’s stupid, really, that Shouyou feels he would be. They have _sex_ for crying out loud! But he does and it’s just different and he really, really needs to pee. 

Sighing, he tries to slide out of Terushima’s hold but the man won’t let go. If anything, he grips tighter, making a disconcerting sound and it’s really fucking cute. 

Shouyou is so smitten, it’s not fair. 

His bladder won’t shut up, so with great reluctance, he says, “Terushima, I need to get up.” 

“Hmm?” Terushima hums, sounding like he’s coming around. 

“I need to get up,” Shouyou repeats. 

“So, why wake me up about it?” Terushima says, pout evident in his tone. 

“Because you’ve made me your personal teddy bear and unless you want me to elbow you in the ribs, let go,” Shouyou laughs. 

There’s a pause and then the warmth is gone as Terushima pushes away from him. “Oh shit, sorry, Hinata.” He’s blushing by the time Hinata gets up and looks at him and it’s not fair how cute he looks with his hair all messy and his eyes wide. “I usually sleep with a body pillow so I guess in the night I just…” he stops, flailing his hands around helplessly. 

It seems a flimsy excuse but Shouyou doesn’t question it, too desperate to relieve himself. He hurries out the door down the hall to the community restrooms, sighing in relief when he’s able to do his business. He wishes he’d had the time to grab his stuff to shower but a moment later, Terushima enters, carrying both of their toiletry bags and fresh long towels. He gives a sheepish smile, holding out Shouyou’s belongings to him. “Figured we might as well shower and take advantage of the early hour to enjoy one of the baths before breakfast.”

Shouyou smiles. “Thanks! That sounds like a great idea!” He forces more mirth into his tone, eager to get back to the easy, fun atmosphere they managed to fall into slumber in last night. 

They each take a shower stall, rinsing off quickly and wrapping their fresh towels around them before heading to one of the onsen baths. There’s no ceiling overhead and Shouyou shivers against the still cool morning air flowing in from above. Ahead of them, he sees steam rising slowly from the water and hurries towards it, trying not to move too fast so he doesn’t slip. Without hesitation, he removes his towel and gingerly steps into the water, hissing slightly at the heat but the sting fades quickly and soon he’s sighing with relief as he submerges up to his neck, warmed through by the water. 

Behind him, he can hear Terushima do the same, the water lapping gently against the rocky sides of the bath as they move about it. He turns, taking in the sight of the handsome blonde, his hair still mussy and he giggles. 

Terushima hears him, strikes a silly pose then dunks fully under the water. Shouyou watches for him to resurface but as the seconds tick by and there’s no sign of him, he begins to worry slightly. That is until he feels a tug on his leg. The yelp is barely out of his mouth before he goes under and a second later, he’s released, allowing him to splutter to the surface coughing as Terushima laughs near him.

Shouyou glares half-heartedly at his mischievous friend, splashing water at him. He returns fire and soon they are swimming around the pool like two overgrown children, laughing and splashing each other. 

“We better stop before we get kicked out,” Shouyou says, slightly out of breath. Moving around in the hot water quickly is sapping his energy and he’s starting to feel hungry again despite stuffing himself so thoroughly the night before. 

“Yeah, yeah, you just don’t want to admit defeat,” Terushima teases, but he settles down as well, hiking his elbows back onto the cool stones behind him and tilting his head back to stare at the sky above. The sun has fully risen, its rays just cresting the line of the high wood fence, casting a soft glow over the area. 

“It’s really beautiful here,” Terushima says, eyes still on the sky. 

“Uh huh,” Shouyou agrees quietly, staring openly at the water or sweat that slides down the side of Terushima’s neck. 

He looks beautiful. He’s thought that before many times, but this is different. It’s not beauty born in the throes of passion (manufactured or not), or in the light of his smile when he laughs genuinely (which is often). It’s quiet and soft and in its own way vulnerable. 

He startles when he comes back from his thoughts to find that Terushima is now staring at him, has caught him watching him so intently. Their eyes lock and time freezes, all of Shouyou’s breath leaving his lungs at the look in those warm depths. This is different too, unfamiliar and yet not and Shouyou can’t look away, despite the sense of embarrassment twisting in his stomach.

Even as the thought he should move closer occurs to him, Terushima is moving before he can. He swims slowly over, the movement of his body causing ripples in the water and Shouyou is transfixed in place. Just as they are near enough to touch, just when he can feel Terushima’s warm breath ghosts over his lips, the gate opens, breaking the spell. 

Voices and boisterous laughter fill the silence, disrupting the peace and tranquility of their private moment and Shouyou curses inwardly at such piss poor timing. 

“You hungry?” Terushima asks, nodding towards the exit, but his eyes hold a heat not there before, a glittering hopefulness that Shouyou knows has nothing to do with food. 

Shouyou nods eagerly, hurrying to follow as Terushima exits and they wrap towels around themselves. They rinse off quickly, both practically running back to their room. 

The moment the door is shut, Terushima has Shouyou pinned to the wall, his lips sealing over Shouyou’s and they moan at the same time. Terushima’s tongue slides in, enticing Shouyou’s to dance and they kiss long and deep and messy, hands roaming overheated still damp skin. 

“Bed… get on the bed…” Shouyou gasps when Terushima kisses a hot line down his neck. 

He listens, tugging Shouyou and his towels off so by the time they land in the plush mass of pillows and blankets they’re naked once more. Terushima rolls over on top of him, still kissing and nipping his skin but Shouyou knows what he wants, has wanted for a while now. 

“Let me fuck you, Terushima,” he groans as the man above him bites his shoulder. 

Terushima pauses, pushing up to stare down at Shouyou’s face. “Yeah? You wanna tap this?” he asks, sliding his tongue across his upper lip. 

Shouyou snorts. “Only you would say something like that at a moment like this.”

“And what moment would that be?” Terushima teases, grinding himself down, their cocks sliding together and Shouyou moans out loud at the friction. 

But he’s not to be deterred, grasping Terushima’s face and holding it still as he finally says, “The moment I tell you I want you and not just for your body. Not for money, hell, we could quit camming tomorrow and I’d still want you. I want you for you, I want you for _me_ only.” 

Terushima stills, moves back to his haunches and stares at Shouyou. His cheeks hold a high tint of pink, his lips kissed red and his eyes surprised. “Really? You want… you wanna be together, for real?”

Shouyou nods, moving close, sliding his hand up Terushima’s arm, over his shoulder, caressing his neck until finally settling his palm against his cheek. “I have for a while, I was just too scared to admit it. If you don’t feel the same, that’s ok. But, I can’t keep up the charade, not in front of you anymore.” 

His eyes sting and he knows it's not from the leftover chlorine dripping in from the water in his hair. His heart hammers in his chest, breath tight as he waits for an answer. 

“I… can’t make any promises that I’ll be good at, ya know, the real boyfriend thing,” Terushima says finally, his voice low and hesitant. “But I can promise I’ll try. Because I do want you, too… Shouyou.”

Relief flows over Shouyou and he launches himself forward, arms encircling Terushima’s neck to pull him into another kiss. It turns passionate almost instantly, Teru— _Yuuji’s_ hands sliding up Shouyou’s back. 

“Please… let me make love to you properly,” Shouyou begs and it sounds _so cheesy_ but it’s so real and Yuuji doesn’t laugh, he just moans quietly and nods. 

Shouyou lays him on his back, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest. He wants to take his time, really take Yuuji apart and put him back together again but he’s so hard, so wanting since last night that he finds himself rushing headlong to get to the main event. 

They part long enough for him to find lube and condoms in his bag (he was hopeful after all) before he’s back on top, gyrating his pelvis against Yuuji’s while sucking a mark on his neck. 

“Shou… Shou, please, I need it, I need _you_ ,” Yuuji pants, bucking up, his cock sliding against Shouyou’s stomach. 

“I’ve got you,” Shouyou assures him, kissing down his chest once more. He pauses to tease his nipples, tugging the tips until they’re red and swollen and Yuuji is writhing with impatience. A few slides of Shouyou’s mouth over his cock offers a scant relief but Yuuji begs again, “Fuck me, Shouyou.”

“Turn over,” Shouyou commands quietly and moves so Yuuji can rearrange himself on his hands and knees. He pauses a moment to appreciate the view of his perfect ass, palming the cheeks and spreading them wide, watching his hole twitch with anticipation making Shouyou’s cock jump. 

Quickly sliding on a condom, Shouyou pumps his cock a few times to get it really coated then uses the excess to start working Yuuji’s hole. He doesn’t need to stretch him much, just enough to get him lubricated inside so the slide goes easier.

“Shou, _please_ ,” Yuuji begs, so pretty and nice and Shouyou smiles at his neediness. 

He probably shouldn’t but he can’t help teasing him. “So eager, Yuuji, you really want it that bad?” 

Yuuji shakes his ass enticingly making Shouyou laugh, but he settles him into position and prods the tip of his cock to his hole, making Yuuji inhale sharply. 

“Don’t hold your breath, silly,” Shouyou admonishes, slowly pushing in as he hears Yuuji exhale. 

“Oh god,” Yuuji sighs, pushing back to bring them flush together. “Just… stay right there.”

“Too much?” Shouyou asks, confusing coloring his tone. He knows Yuuji has taken cocks much thicker and larger than his own. 

“No, I just… I just want to feel you for a bit.” 

The admission tugs at Shouyou’s heart and he presses down on Yuuji’s back, guiding him to lay more flat against the mattress, following him down so as not to lose their connection. He settles his weight fully against him and Yuuji moans softly. Shouyou presses gentle kisses to his back, up to his neck and across his shoulders, the whole time thrusting shallowly, just stimulating enough to keep him hard and Yuuji wanting more. 

They stay like that for several minutes, Shouyou barely moving his hips but kissing and touching all of Yuuji he can reach while he remains buried within his tight heat. 

Finally, it’s too much for both of them to resist any longer and Yuuji looks over his shoulder, his eyes blown wide with lust. “Fuck me, Shou, really give it to me.” 

Shouyou nods and pulls out just long enough to get them back into standard doggy before he shoves back in quickly. 

“Shou!” Yuuji gasps, his head snapping back, his jaw slack. 

Shouyou wishes they had one of their cameras so he could really see Yuuji’s face while he fucks him. 

Oh well, there’s always time when they get home. 

He starts to move, thrusting with quick, sharp movements, his thighs smacking against the firmness of Yuuji’s ass. He spanks him, not hard but just enough to add stimulation and Yuuji cries out his approval of the impacts. 

“So good for me, Yuuji. Do you like that? You like my cock fucking you?” Shouyou pants. 

“Yes,” Yuuji sighs, then cries out when Shouyou nails his prostate the first time. Shouyou then focuses all his attention on pounding it, making Yuuji’s cries turn into a crescendo until anyone passing by their room will definitely know what they’re up to. The thought just makes Shouyou harder, makes him go faster. He can’t wait to do this for their audience, to show that he may be small but he can satisfy his lover just as good as any bara boy. 

“That’s it, Yuuji, make noise. Let the whole world know how good I make you feel!” 

“So good, Shou! So, so good, fuck! Yes! There… right there, oh god.” Yuuji shifts, falling to his elbow as his fist encases his cock. 

Shouyou doesn’t want him to come yet but he knows he won’t last much longer and so lets it go, continuing to focus on driving himself as hard and as deep as he can. “Come on, Yuuji, give it to me. Give me your pleasure, cry my name and come!”

“Shouyou!” Yuuji sobs, his whole body shuddering as he comes. 

The clench of his muscles around Shouyou’s cock makes him stutter, his thrusts losing their steady pulse as he pushes in one last time and comes, spilling into the condom. 

Sated and sweaty, he pulls out, quick to remove and wrap up the mess in the latex, depositing it in the trash can. Yuuji’s still lying face down on the mattress and Shouyou feels a little bad at the mess they have to turn into housekeeping. 

“That. Was. Amazing.” 

Shouyou smiles, returning with a towel and rolls Yuuji to his back to clean him up. As expected, the sheets and blanket below are a mess. “I wish we could take care of this,” he mutters, tugging at the sheets to ball them up. 

“They have to wash everything anyway, silly, stop fretting,” Yuuji says around a yawn. He looks up from his prone position on the bed with his sexed out grin. “You were holding out on me,” he teases, bopping Shouyou’s nose. 

Scrunching his nose, Shouyou huffs, “I was not, I just… didn’t think you’d be interested but then I figured, what the hell, I’ll ask.”

Yuuji laughs, reaching up to pull Shouyou down on top of him and settles his head on his chest, petting through his hair. Shouyou can hear his heartbeat, still slightly elevated but soon it evens out and the steady _thump thump, thump thump_ pulls him into twilight slumber. 

Until he hears Yuuji’s stomach growl and then they’re both laughing. “We never did have breakfast. What do you say?” Yuuji pauses until Shouyou looks up at him, chin propped on his chest, “you wanna brave the dining room?”

Shouyou laughs. “I was the one telling you to be loud.”

“Oh yeah, that was hot,” Yuuji hums, still playing with Shouyou’s hair. 

His stomach growls again and Shouyou pushes himself up. “Come on, before the beast in your stomach gets loose and eats me.” 

“Is that an invitation?” Yuuji asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Later, food first,” Shouyou insists, pulling on his clean yukata. 

Dressed, they finally make their way to the dining hall, hand in hand. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuji doesn’t understand what he was so afraid of. Six months into this dating for real thing and it’s the best experience he’s ever had. Sure, he’s made mistakes, plenty of them. But Shouyou’s patience seems never-ending and eventually Yuuji’s learned that, yes, he really just needs to be himself and his boyfriend is happy. 

Shouyou’s new job at the gym is going well and Yuuji finds it amusing how many of his clients are female. Initially, he was a little jealous (ok a lot) but found that most of the women liked working with Shouyou because he would actually push them to work hard. He didn’t coddle them but was kind in his encouragement, inspiring them rather than intimidating them into pushing past their limits. 

It pays enough, he doesn’t have to cam anymore. 

Yuuji still enjoys it along with his tattooing and after many long conversations, he and Shouyou decided that, yes, he could still guest with other streamers but only once a month and Shouyou would be there. The rest of the time he’s solo or occasionally when Shouyou wants to join in, he does, much to the delight of all their viewers. They usually make two to three times as much in those sessions because people miss him.

There’s just one thing more he wants and asking for it is harder than expected. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Shouyou asks from his nestled position against Yuuji’s side as they watch a movie on his couch. 

Butterflies erupt in Yuuji’s stomach. “Um, well, I was thinking…” he stalls and Shouyou pauses the movie, sitting up to face him more fully. Pushing past his nerves, Yuuji looks at him and says, “I was thinking about… what if we were to move in together?”

Shouyou’s eyes go wide with surprise and Yuuji hurries on, his nerves bubbling over into babbling words. “I know it’s really soon and maybe not a good idea, but, I don’t know, I just really like falling asleep with you and waking up with you and cooking together and just… being together and it just seems more economical to do all that in one place that’s _ours_.”

He pauses for breath, fingers twisting the blanket they were sharing just a moment ago. 

The silence goes on for long enough that he’s worried he’s ruined everything when Shouyou launches himself forward, colliding their lips together in a deep, long kiss. When they part for breath, Shouyou’s forehead is against his and he whispers, “I would love to live together, Yuuji.” 

Happiness blooms in his heart and Yuuji holds Shouyou close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His kisses start soft but turn passionate quickly and soon Shouyou is writhing in his lap. “Take me to bed, Yuuji,” he gasps, throwing his head back to give more access to Yuuji’s wandering lips. 

“Hmmm, I think I’d prefer to have you ride me… right… here…” His fingers dip beyond the waistband of Shouyou’s shorts, tugging the material until his lower half is bare. He pushes his t-shirt up just far enough to latch onto one nipple, sucking and teasing it with his teeth. 

Shouyou groans, digging his fingers into Yuuji’s hair making him hiss. “Pants… pants off,” he stammers, his skin burning hot and Yuuji loves that he can get him so wanting so quickly. 

Yuuji parts them long enough to shuck his pants, tugging off his shirt as he sits back down and pulls Shouyou back into his lap. His boyfriend pulls his shirt off as well and there they are, naked in the living room, grinding against one another. 

Impatience floods Yuuji and he reaches blindly into the drawer of the side table where he keeps lube just because sometimes the trek to the bed or bathroom is too far. Like now, when he wants nothing more than to have Shouyou ride him into the sunset, nevermind it’s already night. 

He rolls on a condom, slicks up his cock then prods his fingers against Shouyou’s hole, teasing for just a second before pushing in. His lips latch to his other nipple, sucking and teasing it with his tongue ring making Shouyou’s head thrash side to side, his grip on Yuuji’s shoulders biting as his nails dig into skin. 

“That’s enough, fuck me already,” Shouyou whines, batting at Yuuji’s wrist. 

Yuuji chuckles, removing his fingers and readjusts so he’s sitting back enough to be able to see Shouyou in the dim light cast from their kitchen. “I will, but first, I want you to ride my cock, Shou.” 

Shouyou doesn’t hesitate, lining himself up and pushing down, sucking Yuuji’s cock into his tightness. 

Yuuji groans, his head tipping back but his eyes remain fixed on Shouyou’s face, smiling to see the pleasure override the pain as he slowly builds up his rhythm, bouncing higher and harder with each pass. 

“Yuuji,” Shouyou whimpers, eyeing his neglected, swollen cock and then looking at him with such a pleading need that Yuuji is weak to deny him. 

He wraps a hand around his cock, fisting it swiftly and Shouyou cries out loudly at the friction, rides him even harder, putting those hard-earned muscles to good use. 

As he goes, Yuuji’s mind wanders hazily to the last time Shouyou was in his lap, his body bent forward, putting himself on display for the kinky world at large. That was fun, and Yuuji still loves it, but he loves this more. He loves seeing Shouyou’s face in true, open pleasure, all his love pouring out in fits of gasps and groans and curses. 

Engaging his leg muscles, he fucks up into Shouyou unexpectedly, making them both moan at the increased impact. From there, it’s a quick climb to the precipice and a short dive over it, the two of them coming within moments of each other. When it’s over, Shouyou collapses against Yuuji’s body, heedless of the mess on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. 

“You were so good, baby,” Yuuji whispers, pressing soft kisses to Shouyou’s sweaty forehead. 

“...need shower,” Shouyou mumbles against his skin. 

Yuuji chuckles, pulling out gingerly. Somehow he manages to pull and tie off the condom with Shouyou still in his lap, tossing it into the small trash can to be dealt with later. He shuffles forward on the couch, gathering Shouyou close and stands, his boyfriend wrapping his legs around his waist as they go. 

Making it to the bathroom, he sets Shouyou on the toilet and turns the taps for the shower. Once the water is hot enough, they step in together, kissing lazily as they wash away the mess they made of themselves. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed before we fall asleep standing up,” Yuuji says. 

They finish up, dry off and fall into his bed together. Distantly, it occurs to him that they’ll probably need to get a new, larger one to properly accommodate both of them to sleep in every night. The thought sends a pleasant tingle of warmth all over his body and Yuuji knows he made the right choice in asking for this. 

He made the right choice in letting Shouyou into not only his bed, but his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! Thanks for going on this journey with TeruHina, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, they all mean so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this so far! Kudos and comments are much appreciated so thanks for leaving them.


End file.
